One Night
by ruby5602
Summary: Sasori has been diagnosed with an odd disease that makes him have to have sex or he will die...problem is, he's scared to loose his virginity. He loves his boyfriend, but can he over come his fear? BoyXBoy!


**This is a One-shot I made for one of my besties birthday, which is today. Thanks for being an awesome twin! I love ya, sista! Enjoy your yaoiness.**

* * *

><p><em>I can't escape this hell.<br>So many times I've tried.  
>But I'm still caged inside.<em>

I sighed as my rust-red hair blew in the wind as I waited for my blonde idoit boyfriend. I closed my hazel eyes for a moment and suddenly someone was kissing me. I jerked away and slapped Deidara who yelped and held his cheek, pouting. His ponytail blew in the wind also and he frowned a bit at me. "Sorry, Sasori, hm." He muttered softly, using that annoying "hm" at the end. I always wondered why he had that habit.

"Whatever, come on, you." I said as he took my hand. He started to lead me away to his house and my hand started to sweat.

With my heart pounding, I walked in behind Deidara into his empty house. His father had left years ago and his mother was a nurse at the local hospital around the clock. We had enough time if I would just build a bridge and get over loosing my virginity to Deidara. Plus, I was going to die soon without loosing it. Literally.

I loved Deidara, I did. And my body wanted-and needed-this. My mother always told me to loose it to the person I love. Well, Iove Deidara and I kiss him goodnight, or goodbye, and my heart aches when we aren't around each other. That means I'm in love, right?

Deidara's voice broke through my inner babble as he said, "Sasori, hm? You okay?"  
>I tore my eyes from whatever I was staring at-his zipper, yeah if that doesn't prove to him I wanted it, I don't know what would.<p>

I nodded and made myself smile, "Yes, Deidara-kun. I'm fine; just thinking." I said, waving it off with my hand. He nodded softly and smiled, leading me up the stairs.

"Are you sure you're ready, hm?" He asked. But I didn't hear him. I was too busy browsing through the pictures on the wall of Deidara and I through the years. Ah, memory lane.

I looked at the one that caught my eye. A picture of Deidara kissing my cheek, both of us bright red, at my fourteenth birthday party. It's been three years since then and only two weeks since I've been diagnoised with an unknown diesese that'll kill me if I don't keep my hormone steady. And the only way to do that is sex. My choice on gender, but since I'm gay and Deidara is my seme I figured what the hell.  
>I smiled at another picture, this one was Deidara and I making funny faces in a photobooth at the mall. My heart swelled as the memories flooded through me.<p>

"Sasori, hm?" Deidara said softly, pulling on my hand. I blushed in embarrasment and looked at him."Sorry! Memories..." I chuckled nervously with a weak grin. Deidara nodded and I let him drag me to his bedroom.

Deidara smiled and gently pushed me down on the bed; I fell onto the soft matress and Deidara crawled on me. He locked our hands together above my hands and smiled sweetly, almost as if he knew how much I didn't want to do this. But I did want to. I mean, I needed to. I mean, whatever...

Deidara, once again, broke through the constant inner babble that always seems to be in my head. His lips connected with mine and I swear I saw stars. I closed my eyes and let the fireworks explode with every movement of his lips. His lips were soft and I tasted the familiar cherry lip balm he likes to wear before we kiss. I couldn't help but run my tongue over his bottom lip to taste more of him and his cherry chapstick.

Deidara's lips were so perfect the way they moved and the way they fit perfectly on mine. Before I knew it, he was bitting my lip-basically asking for enterance. I obediantly opened my mouth to let his tongue snake in and explore my mouth. I let out a soft groan of delight.

_You follow what you feel inside._

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try._

_It comes naturally, mhmm, it comes naturally._

Soon, my shirt was on the floor and Deidara was kissing my hip. My eyes were closed and I was enjoying this with incredible pleasure. I whimpered as he teased me by slowly taking off my pants, I asked him if he could hurry his happy little ass up. He did, thank God. I smiled smugly to myself as he pulled my boxers down and I moaned as he kissed the base of my cock. I might be a virgin, but I've had plently of blow jobs before. Deidara contined to trail his kisses lower and lower down my cock untill he made it to the head where he swirled his tongue around it like a professinal. I opened my eyes and panted softly.

"A..ah...more, faster...faster..." I moaned is response, only getting a smirk from my boyfriend as he slowed down. God I hated him sometimes. "P-please, Deidara-kun...?" I whined, getting him to go a little faster. Then, he started my favortie part. He started to suck. I moaned louder than the times before and threw my head back against the pillow, he knew I went nuts(hehe, nuts. I'm so four) when he did that.

I felt my musucles tensing as my cum flowed into Deidara's mouth, he pulled away before he licked it though. I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath and stop my grinning like an idoit.

Deidara's hand moved along the head of my cock again and I peeked open my eyes, which I had closed when I climaxed. I saw that he was gathering my cum up and spreding it around where he would be entering soon.

I gulped, my heart starting to race at the thought of Deidara even doing that. Thinking of the pain repelled the thoughts of sex even more so from my brain.

_Where, you are the one, _

_the one that lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else I could be, but, here in your arms._

Suddenly I felt something inside me and it felt uncomfortable, but it wasn't unbearable if he kept still. Did Deidara already enter? No, he couldn't have! I looked down and saw he had poked a finger in and he was smiling at me. I smiled back softly, then he started to move his finger around and go deeper. I squirmed a little. "Stay still, I'll find your good spot soon, hm." Deidara said; I nodded and tried to not squim.

I closed my eyes at the uncomfortable feeling and I couldn't help but wonder if this is what girls felt like when they were getting "pleasured" like this. Oh, I get it. They lie to their love-suddenly I moaned loudly as Deidara hit a certain spot. Scratch that part about lying. I shuddered as he pumped his finger gently into that spot and another groan escaped my lips.

He just grinned and then pulled his finger out. He looked at his nightstand and opened a drawer, taking out some lube. I shook my head, "N-no, I want to...I want to do it." I murmured before leaning down only for Deidara to stop me. "I'll be easier with this, it'll be more painless." He said, smiling softly. Damn him, he knew I was worried about the pain. I nodded and let him squirt some on my hand, as I insited at least rubbing it on him. Which I did.

After a minute of rubbing the lube on his cock, I swallowed the lump in my throat and tol him to go for it. Deidara smiled and said a sweet, "I love you" before he inched closer to my enterance. My heart started beating louder and louder the closer he got and I felt like I was going to faint.

Just as Deidara was about to push in I yelled, "Stop!" in the most squeakish voice ever. My heartbeat was off the charts and Deidara looked at me in concern before nodding and backing off. He was used to this and I felt terrible. I was the worst kind of tease.

Deidara held me as I cried in pain. I had done it, turns out that I yelled stop in my mind. A wordless though, a thoughtless comand. My body needed, and wanted, it more than my mind didn't. Soon enough, Deidara was thrusting and I was screaming his name. I had did it, I had beat death. Now there's only about...seventy more years of this untill I die. Unless I get hit by a truck, but I don't think that'll happen. But, I don't think I want to get hit by a truck. If Deidara says is true then the pain'll fade and I'll want him to make love to me every day. I trust him and now it makes me smile to think that we're lovers all in all. It also makes me smile when Deidara kisses me after he makes love.

_You're mine._

_My true love, my whole heart._

_Please, don't throw that away!_

_Cuz I'm here for you._

_Please don't walk away._

_Please tell me you'll stay!_

* * *

><p><strong>Understand why I asked ya so many questions, Dragn?<strong>


End file.
